


7 Minutes in Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AI8 gang plays 7 Minutes in Heaven, and Adam and Kris are picked to go in the closet. Things get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an old kink meme over at [ontd_ai](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/). This was my first time writing Kradam, as well as my first time posting fanfiction that wasn't RP anywhere on the internet since September of 2007 (this was originally posted to my LJ January 2010).

The room fell quiet once the closet door clicked closed. Kris wondered if the others were even breathing outside; It was just him and Adam, and all he could hear were Adam's soft breaths, close enough to tickle his skin. Kris had been apathetic to Megan's suggestion of playing the game, had never heard of it before and he was usually in an agreeable mood anyway, so why not? Adam had jumped at the mention and swung his arm around Kris' shoulders, like he _knew_ something, and Kris, as usual, had been completely oblivious.

 

Adam was the first to speak, his voice effectively jolting Kris from his thoughts. "So, usually this is where we make out." He said with a playful smile, like this was just part of their normal _thing_ , an honest touch or hug here and there that made the fans go crazy.

 

"Huh?" Kris just looked at him stupidly, his eyebrows raised a little. Adam took a step toward him and Kris didn't move; was so used to it that even the confines of a closet and the darkness around him couldn't make him uncomfortable, couldn't alert him of the danger this situation had put him in the second that door had clicked shut.

 

Adam's arms slipped around him, warm, familiar, and Kris melted into the embrace, sighing with a soft giggle because damn Adam gave the best hugs _ever_. Kris' heel connected with a bucket and he fell backwards, but Adam's hands pressed against his back kept him from falling. When Kris lifted his head, his nose bumped into Adam's, and he would have backed out of Adam's personal space if he could have, but Adam held him tight and brushed his nose against Kris' with a smile and the softest of laughs.

 

"Adam?" Kris was smiling; he didn't really know why. He _probably_ should have been uncomfortable with Adam this close, but he wasn't, and his stomach tightened just a little at whatever that meant.

 

"Come on," Adam nearly whispered, his voice soft, and Kris hadn't realized that Adam was pressing his body lightly to his until now and it was different, Kris could tell immediately, then  any time it had happened before.

 

"Just a little kiss."

 

Kris could almost hear his mind snapping. He made a little sound that Adam caught, and his eyes lit up in an almost cute way, and Kris caught _that_ , and realized that Adam was being completely serious. He wasn't playing around--he was being honest.

 

"Um.." Kris managed to mumble weakly, his eyes falling anywhere but Adam's face. Adam wanted to kiss him. Of _course_ Adam wanted to kiss him! ... Was that bad? This was just a little game, right? Like truth or dare, or spin the bottle?

 

"Kris..." Adam's voice sounded weird, like he was upset, or worried, but Kris really didn't think that was it. "If you don't say no I'm going to kiss you anyway."

 

Kris couldn't find his voice. He looked back up at Adam, into those intense blue eyes, and all he could do was grip at the material of Adam's shirt where his hands had fallen to Adam's lower back. The taller man wavered a little, his expression unreadable to Kris--a mix of failing self-control, longing, and desperation.

 

Adam tilted his head, and moved forward just enough to give Kris a warning, a chance to speak up or push him away. Kris' grip on Adam's shirt tightened, and Adam could hear the soft hitch in his breath, feel it tickle his lips.

 

Shit, if Kris didn't want this now, it was too late.

 

Adam pressed his lips to Kris' with a certain finality--after months of wanting to, months of holding back, he was finally kissing Kris Allen. Adam lingered there a moment, letting his lips slowly fall open, before pressing a second, more deliberate kiss. Kris fell limp in Adam's arms, just let it happen, and wondered why. Why he had no desire to back away, why he was surprised by how soft Adam's lips were. Why his lips moved just a little in response to that second kiss.

 

Adam faltered, warm breath pooling against Kris' lips. Kris felt like time had stopped, his only reassurance the frantic beating of his heart. Adam let one of his hands fall from Kris' back, and brought it to the side of his face, his fingers questioningly tracing the soft skin there. The touch sent a pleasant shiver across Kris' skin, and his eyes wavered with emotion, the kind of love that was maybe a little more than what you felt for a friend.

 

That look went straight to Adam's heart. His breath hitching, He cupped the side of Kris' face, lovingly, and kissed him, and Kris kissed back, just a little, like he was afraid his world was going to crumble but he was standing on the edge, daring it to.

 

Adam let his tongue flick out against Kris' lips, earning a sweet little gasp that made Adam's heart burst, and he gripped Kris' face more tightly, surprised by how eagerly Kris parted his lips for him. Kris' hands moved to Adam's back, grasped at it like Adam was taking him, and Adam moaned as their tongues met. His other hand fell to Kris' waist, and he dug his fingers into Kris' hip, let Kris' pliant tongue have control.

 

Adam didn't have to ask. Kris curled his tongue in the cutest way possible, shy but with an odd kind of drive that was so _like him_ that Adam had to smile, giggling into the kiss. But it was hot just the same--Kris was kissing him, Kris _wanted_ this.

 

Would Kris want more?

 

Adam lowered his hand, slinked his fingers along Kris' neck, and Adam felt the sound Kris made in his throat, felt his quickening pulse. He slipped his hand beneath Kris' collar, teasing the skin there, undoing the first button with experienced fingers. Distracted, Kris tried to concentrate on the kiss, but was overwhelmed by Adam's touches, his grip on Adam's back loosening as he just let himself _feel_.

 

Adam broke from the kiss fluidly, so much that Kris barely noticed, and let his lips trail the slighter man's jaw, kissing the skin down to his neck. Kris swallowed a little sound of approval, more conscious of his noises now that Adam wasn't muffling them. Adam pressed Kris' hips to his, and a low gasp caught in Kris' throat. Adam grinned against his neck; he was hard, and Adam swelled with pride knowing that Kris could feel him, had made him like this, felt the same way.

 

Kris had never--well, of course he had never, but--Adam was _big_. He had noticed before, out on stage, had maybe been a little curious, but now he _knew_ , could feel it, and it was only making him more aroused than he already was. Kris gasped, a little louder, and Adam took that as an invitation, sliding his tongue along Kris' neck and sucking on it. Kris' grip moved to Adam's shoulders, tight and unrestrained, which only egged Adam on, sucking and nibbling until he left a mark.

 

Kris was practically panting at that point, and when Adam dipped lower, he hardly noticed until he felt a gentle tug at his jeans. His eyes slipped open--how long had they been closed?--and he looked down enough to see that Adam had dropped to the ground and was undoing his jeans, his head hovering near Kris'--

 

"Adam--?" Stop? No, that wasn't what he wanted to say. He didn't trust himself to speak right now. The slight tease of his clothing being tugged after Adam unzipped him made him fall silent, his frantically beating heart catching in his throat.

 

"Just let me do this, Kris, it'll be good for you, I promise--" Adam spoke softly, his voice sensual and desperate. He tugged Kris' jeans down just enough, and when he slipped his fingers under Kris' briefs, touching the soft skin of his backside and upper thighs almost reverently, Kris forgot about everything--the others waiting outside, Katy, his music, and how this was going to affect his life. Nothing else mattered.

 

Only Adam. Only Adam and the way that he carefully and slowly lifted Kris' briefs over his erection before pulling them down, only Adam and the way that he brushed the soft flesh with his face like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Kris rubbed at Adam's shoulders without realizing that he was doing it, oddly relaxed and comfortable, like they'd done this before.

 

Like they'd always been together.

 

Kris looked off pensively, the thought momentarily distracting him, before Adam ran his lips along the length of his cock, slightly damp, gentle but with just enough pressure to make Kris whimper. Adam followed with his tongue, and Kris gripped hard enough to hurt, hot wetness swirling expertly around the tip.

 

Adam loved the way Kris tasted--he knew he would, but fantasy never held a dime to the real thing. He gripped Kris' length and stroked it enthusiastically, teasing the underside of the head with his tongue. Kris moaned, the pleasure ringing in his voice so obvious, and Adam wrapped his mouth around the head, giving Kris what he wanted.

 

Oh god he was so happy that Kris wanted this.

 

"A-Adam--" Kris was breathless. He'd never felt something as good as this, never felt so much _love_ like this. Every little thing Adam did made him feel wanted, appreciated. Why had he never realized?--why--why had Adam waited--so long--to do this--

 

Adam took  all of Kris into his mouth, and Kris moaned desperately, grasping at Adam's hair, kneading like a cat. Had it been seven minutes? Adam didn't care if someone opened the door, if everyone saw, if _Katy_ saw, if the whole goddamn world saw. If Danny saw this it'd scar him for life, Adam thought devilishly, and the risk, the lewdness of it all only made him enjoy it more.

 

"Mmm... g-god... _Adam_ \--!" Kris apparently didn't care either, because he was _loud_ , and Adam was loving every second of it. Kris rolled his head back, tensed his fingers, and Adam moved faster, letting Kris' cock ravish his throat. He could feel Kris twitching, and swallowed around him, earning a strangled cry. Adam pulled back, just a little, knowing that Kris was close, and pumped him with his hand, sucking hard at the head, and then Kris was coming with one last cry of his name and a soft string of moans that had to be the hottest thing Adam had ever heard. Adam kept sucking, relishing in the salty hotness that met his tongue, trickled down his throat, and he swallowed it eagerly, lingering until Kris had finished.

 

Adam licked Kris clean, and he twitched, his body still racked with pleasant little waves in the aftermath of his orgasm. Adam pulled Kris' clothes back up as he stood, licking at a small trail of cum that had slipped from his lips. Kris stared at Adam in a daze, like he'd just realized that Adam had sucked him off, and swallowed. All he could do was breathe, softly, and he looked so captivating that Adam had to kiss him, not even thinking about the taste in his mouth.

 

Kris kissed back, surprisingly insistent, and a shaking hand ran down Adam's stomach, over the front of his jeans, hesitantly cupping the bulge there. His breathing grew even more uneven, and Adam made a small sound of surprise at the sentiment. "Kris..." You don't have to, he wanted to say. I'm okay, someone's going to open the door any day now, that can wait until later, or never, or--

 

Kris awkwardly undid Adam's over-tight jeans, made a strange groan when he connected with flesh without warning--realized that Adam must have gone commando before, and that had a whole new meaning now--and innocently, feverishly ran his fingers along Adam's aching arousal.

 

No, Adam grimaced with a groan, taking hold of Kris' hips. He couldn't wait.

 

There was no one waiting for them outside of the closet.

 


End file.
